Present
by LouiseRisa
Summary: An English translation of my sister's Chinese version of this story called '礼物'. A story of Kaito's depression one day… What are they up to again? Kaichia. Slight AU  Only in several parts… , OOC.


**A MMPPP fanfiction**** by **_**LouiseRisa**_

**Present**

**Summary:** An English translation of my sister's Chinese version of this story called '礼物'. A story of Kaito's depression one day… Kaichia. Slight AU (Only in several parts…), OOC. This English version is at least 50% similar to the original Chinese one. I know… I can't help but to add in a few of my own suggestions in…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all… Not even the plot… Characters belong to Pink Hanamori-sensei…. Plot belongs to my ever wonderful sister, at least 50% of them anyway…

**Dedication:** To my sister who had written the Chinese version only for me to translate it into English… and because without her, most of my fics probably will never be updated… So, this is to thank her people! ;)

~…~…~…~…~

**AS **he lays on his bed with a thoughtful look on his face, who knows what he's thinking. Contemplating between a 'yes' and a 'no', he sighs again. "Should I or should I not go?" he says frustrated. "Even if I did go, what can I possibly give her?"

Restlessly, he turns in his bed.

As his eyes search for clues in his messy room, they finally had themselves on a cute little angel. The angel is placed on top of a rather thick book, covering its title. "Dear little angel, should I go or shouldn't I? If I decide on going, what should I give her?" He picks up the doll of an angel and touches its feathery wings. That little angel used to be his favorite doll as a child. Before he was born, his mother had wanted a baby girl, that's why the angel was bought in the first place. The angel has another name – Natsu. Natsu, the summer, was the name his mother intended to give him before knowing she was bearing a son, not a daughter. Since Kaito is a better name for a boy, she just called the doll Natsu instead.

In those times, Kaito and Natsu were inseparable. Even in kindergarten Kaito wouldn't want to be away from Natsu, even during potty breaks, meals, sleep at cetera, Natsu would always be by his side. Until it was a little over 6 years ago, because he knows of the true meaning of love, he has set Natsu aside. That is until this moment.

Kaito shakes his head and smiles, seemingly waking up from a dream. He places Natsu back on the table and looking vainly on his unruly study desk, hoping for a clue. Not long after, he sees a thick book entitled "Angel's Memory". The cover is an angel, somewhat similar to Natsu. "Angel's Memory" is a book, a book his mother had written him before her death. He has been very busy so he hasn't has time to read it yet. Now, more out of curiosity than anything, he read the book.

"In the name of the Lord, may this book give me some clue!" He exclaims and starts to read. The first page is a scribble of his mother's handwriting to him.

_[Kaito:_

_ How are you? I hope you're doing fine. Honey, when you're reading this, it should mean that you're old enough to read already! My sweet child, I bet your dad must have raised you into a handsome young lad now. It's a pity I couldn't watch you grow up. This book, "Angel's Memory", will be my last book, and it's written especially only for you. It will show you the sights and feelings of love, friendship, kinship and so on. I don't really know how to put it into exact words, you'll understand once you're done reading this…_

_Love,_

_Mom]_

"Mom, dad left me for another woman all those years ago. He'd even have new children for him to love, and he never came back, not once, leaving his company and house behind. Sigh! Why did you trust him so much, mom?" Kaito says to himself. And so, he starts reading the first chapter.

About ten minutes later found him finishing the first chapter. Kaito sighs again. "This is actually quite nice. So all those times when mom was so busy, not playing with me; she was writing this book." He says to himself again. Suddenly, his cellphone rings a familiar tune. He puts the book down and picks up his phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hi, is Kaito on the line?" a familiar voice says tentatively.

"Oh, yea, it's me. What's up, Luchia?" he replies.

"C'mon, Kaito, we've been together for so long… Call me sweetheart…" Luchia said blushing, though to Kaito, it could be deemed as flirting.

"Okay, okay… What's up, sweetheart? Have you taken your lunch? Did you sleep well last night? Were you… lonely?" Kaito teased.

"KAITO! YOU _MUST_ COME TONIGHT!" She shouted through the line, emphasizing the word 'must'.

"Must I? What if I decline?" Kaito whined uselessly.

"I don't care… You _have_ to come no matter what! Don't forget my present!" Luchia giggled at the last part and hung up.

In all actuality, Kaito didn't want to go at all. He didn't know what to give Luchia as a present. Exasperated, he started on the second chapter while grumbling, "Darn it! Those three are going to be the death of me…"

As he read on…

"Pasta… hmm… Scrumptious! My favorite! Huh, how did mom knew I love pasta? Maybe she loved it too?" Kaito paused, "Oh well, no need to dwell on it…"

It was around four pm when he finished the book. Tears could be seen falling onto his cheeks, which he wiped of hastily with the back of his hands. "As a man, I'm not allowed to cry!" he consoled himself. Gradually, he calmed himself down and thought of what to gift Luchia.

"Still not a clue…" he sighed. Then, he pulled out the bookmark out of the book. On it were writings that read, 'Memory is the most precious gift the Lord has bestowed upon us'.

"Memory is the most precious gift the Lord has bestowed upon us? Huh… Looks like this book couldn't help at all." Kaito concluded.

"Hey! Kaito! May I come in?" Suddenly a voice sounded at the door, knocking it while calling out for said man. Kaito just shouted his permission and a woman stepped through the front door. "Kaito, do you have any picture of us together? I want to put it online."

"Here, Aunt Tomoko," Kaito said as he handed a picture to her. He was feeling a little frustrated and his Aunt Tomoko saw through his thinking and asked, "What's up, Kaito? Is anything wrong? Maybe I can be of help?"

"Aunt Tomoko… It's…" And so, he told his aunt what had transpired; from how the three girls had planned Luchia's birthday party, him fretting over what to give his girlfriend and so on.

"I see…" Aunt Tomoko said, with her index finger on her chin and thought hard. "I know! Memories! You can prepare a special presentation. Something personal, maybe like how the relationship between the two of you have grown into what they are today."

"Why didn't I think of that? Awesome! Thanks Aunt Tomoko, can you, like, leave, now?" Kaito said as he pushed his aunt out of the door and get started on his project.

Time slowly ticked by but soon, seconds and minutes and hours passed. "Done!" Kaito half-shouted as he saved his files into a pendrive. When his rather tired eyes scanned through the clock on his laptop, it had indicated the time as of being six o'clock and ten minutes in the evening. "Darn it! I'm gonna be late… again!" He rushed into the bath and came out in just ten minutes. A record time for one who loved to enjoy baths as long as they can.

He was dressed in a white long –sleeved shirt, the top three buttons left undone with a red tie hanging loosely from his neck and a pair of black pants to complete the look. It complimented his tanned skin nicely. In one of his hands was the pendrive he had saved the file from before in.

Before he got out of his room, he took the black coat hanging on the hanger and cradled it in his hands, fumbling for the doorknob. As he went downstairs, he remembered that Aunt Tomoko had slipped back into the house when he was busy putting up Luchia's gift.

When he reached the front door, he called out over his shoulder, "Aunt Tomoko! I'm heading out! I'll probably be home later than usual, so don't stay up waiting for me!" And so, he ran his way to the beach, where the party would be held at.

As he walked he pondered what Luchia's reaction might be. "Gosh, my present… I really hope Luchia will love it," Kaito sighed again. He remembered that once, when he was younger, Aunt Tomoko had dug out a video tape from places unknown for him. It was a montage of photos of him and his mother. Aunt Tomoko was her mother's only sister who held Kaito's custody after her sister's husband left the young boy to remarry.

It was a good thing Kaito's house wasn't far from the beach so he'd arrived in merely a few minutes. Kaito walked towards the P.A. system unit first and handed his pendrive to the technician. "Hey, when the clock strikes 8 later tonight, can you play the vid in the thing?" Kaito asked, the man nodded at the arrangement. Kaito paused before he added, "Urm, play some soft music too after the montage, slow enough for a dance." The technician nodded dumbly at Kaito who softened his eyes as he imagined himself and Luchia dancing to a soft tune under the moonlight on the beach.

Time slowly ticked by and it was 8pm. Kaito pulled Luchia by her hand to a rather secluded corner of the beach. Luchia was busy entertaining guests when Kaito had tried to pull her away from the crowd, but she was stopped with Kaito's firm hands on her waist. "Luchia, wait, please," he whispered to her. As Luchia turned around, allowing herself to be engulfed in Kaito's warm embrace in the chilly breeze, the screen set up for the party lit up with words that read, 'Our Memories Together', under it with a smaller font were 'Luchia and Kaito'. Luchia froze slightly at the start of the montage but she continued watching the montage nonetheless.

As images of Kaito and Luchia together with a mixture of Kaito or Luchia alone and pictures of them with their friends appeared one after the other on the white screen accompanied by a series of soft and romantic melodies, Luchia's frozen form start to relax.

When the last image faded away with the final notes included in the montage Kaito made, Luchia's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "Luchia that was a video specially made for you and only you. Do you like it? Aunt Tomoko used to show me tapes my mom made when I was angry or sad, so I thought you might like one that's about us." Kaito turned his beloved around to wiped away her tears that were threatening to fall, "Baby, don't cry, it's not over yet," he whispered softly in her ears. As if on cue, a soft tune of violins accompanied by piano sounded from the speakers and Kaito bowed low, his left hand on his back whilst his right was extended towards Luchia. With his gaze directed at her direction, he asked, "Luchia, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Everyone on the beach urged Luchia to agree to Kaito's invitation. Luchia, who had somehow lost her ability of speech, nodded. Kaito had his right hand holding Luchia's and his left snaked around Luchia's waist, pulling her closer and started a slow waltz on the beach. "Luchia, you know, there only one thing other thing I want to see," Kaito whispered wistfully. Luchia, wrapped in the warmth of her beloved, listened intently at his words, hearing the almost indistinct pain under the voice. "I want to see my parents dance together. It's such a pity that mom's gone…" At this, Luchia shook her head against Kaito's chest, saying, "Kaito, it's alright. You still have me," and smiled up at him.

One the other hand, Hanon and Rina were standing on the sides watching the sweet scene. "Ne, Rina, what other surprises do you think Kaito-kun has up his sleeves?" Hanon mused. Rina just watched on, ignoring Hanon completely.

All too soon, the music came to an end. "So… Luchia, do you like it?" Kaito asked, feeling uncertain. Luchia nodded, tears unknowing streamed down from her eyes.

"Kaito, I… I… I… I'm so touched!" Luchia stuttered, tears continued to fall freely as Luchia jumped up to hug said person.

Suddenly, Kaito remembered something. "Luchia, I still have one more thing to give you. Wanna know?" Luchia nodded instantly, indicating her eagerness. Even though her actions were a bit childish, Kaito understood what she was thinking.

Kaito mock-frowned, "I just can't help it. 'Memory is the most precious gift the Lord has bestowed upon us'."

"Huh?"

Kaito teased, "Don't you understand, baka?"

The color on Luchia's cheek would even put a tomato to shame as she replied Kaito, "Hey! I really don't know, okay?"

Kaito just shook his head with mirth. "Hmm… It means that we have to cherish the memories between us!" he said casually.

"That's it? I thought it was something else…" Luchia pouted.

"Okay," Kaito said and kissed Luchia on her cheeks, a silent apology.

Luchia blushed at his actions.

Suddenly, Kaito shouted, "Happy birthday, Luchia!" And with that, everyone present also shouted "Happy birthday!" along with the surfer.

~…~…~ **END** ~…~…~

Memory is the most precious gift the Lord has bestowed upon us.

**A/N:** So… What do you think? If you have the time (or if you understand Chinese), you can go to my sister's profile, LynnTheWonderful, and read the Chinese version there. The link is also on my profile.

Virtual cookies and hugs for everyone who reviews! XP


End file.
